regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 008
Recap Solomon Day 32 (continued) Solomon the Cruel finds out his cook slave's name is Eustace. Solomon has his other slave Mary help lowers Eustace by a rope into the bone put to collect bones. The bones will be used for Solomon's Bone Armor spell. Day 33 Solomon returns to the Pyramid Catacombs alone again. He fights another beetle and mud-golem. He defeats the mud-golem, but is forced to retreat from the beetle. He returns to the surface. Solomon has a confrontation with his 2 laborer slaves, Morrin & Jorrin. Both the slaves end up dead and one of the undead skeleton minions is destroyed. Solomon then accidentally orders his cook, Eustace, to be attacked, but Solomon binds Eustance's wounds in time. Solomon gives the 2 dead slaves to the Hag, Mesphestola. Solomon goes to sleep early. He wakes up in the middle of the night. Mary is fixing up the collapsed corner of the building. Solomon then casts Cure Light Wounds on Eustace. Then he casts Cure Moderate Wounds on himself. Solomon sees that the Ogres are far more active at night and Mesphestola is standing on top of the Pyramid. Solomon then heads back underground. He passes by an Ogre underground before entering a room. As he enters the room he trips over a wire and lands on the floor. A grelmin wearing a dress jumps on his back and starts to tie up Solomon. Solomon kills two of them, driving the rest away. Solomon chases after using the tunnel the creatures used. In the new room he sees pictographs on the walls should a black robed priest causing a pox on a people. Solomon explores onwards. Solomon finds a new room and kicks in the door. Two more gremlims jump out at him. After a scuffle the creatures retreat again. Solomon goes deeper. He finds some burial locations, but finds nothing of note. He eventually finds a stone podium in the centre of a circular room. The walls of the room have more pictographs, these ones showing a man behind the stone podium raising an army of skeletons. There are two two stone tablets again in a language that Solomon can't read. Solomon explores some nearby chambers and finds them full of skeletons. His light spell almost running out, Solomon heads to the surface. On the way out he fights 2 giant rats. His light runs out and Solomon has to get the rest of the way out in the dark. Day 34 When Solomon gets to the surface it is past dawn. He finds out that Mary doesn't speak common. He gets Eustace to translate some instuctions. Solomon then visits Mesphestola, and asks if she knows any translators for the ruins, and she doesn't. Solomon travels back to the slavers camp outside of New Ja'vis. Solomon complains about his slaves rebelling, and demands a free slave. The slaver refuses. Solomon makes an ominous threat and walks away. Solomon then visits New Ja'vis. Many people free at the sight of Solomon. Solomon forced a civilian to lead him to the Shaman. On the way Solomon is challenged by a warrior, demanding that Solomon leave town. Solomon casts Fear, forcing the man to flee. He continues on the way to the Shaman. He arrives at a small hut on the marsh after 100 foot of boardwalk. Solomon leaves his skeleton to guard behind him, then heads inside alone. The Shaman is covered head-to-toe in tattoos. He reveals that he can read the language, but that the knowledge in Old Ja'vis is better left dead. Solomon asks to be taught the sounds each symbol makes, so he can read it and Mesphestola can translate. The Shaman refuses. Solomon calls his skeleton to enter. The Shaman tells Solomon to leave town. The warrior from before runs up towards the hut and tackles the skeleton. Solomon tries to take the Shaman hostage to get the Warrior to stand down. The warrior attacks the skeleton again, so Solomon casts Cause Moderate Wounds on the Shaman, knocking him out. The Skeleton is destroyed. Solomon retreats with the unconscious Shaman out the side of the hut. Solomon takes the Shaman into the jungle. Day 35 Solomon gets lost on the way back to the ruins of Old Ja'vis, carrying the Shaman. He finds himself back at New Ja'vis. Solomon grumbles and the carefully heads to Old Ja'vis. Once at Old Ja'vis the Shaman is placed inside Solomon's building. Solomon then shackles and binds the Shaman in chains. Solomon then rests. Day 36 Solomon wakes up to the sound of chains, and the Shaman grumbling. Solomon threatens to kill and revive the Shaman over and over until he translates the runes. Solomon then drags him into the stone podium room under the pyramid. The Shaman refuses to translate. Solomon torture the Shaman until sundown, and then leaves him chained up to a log outside. Day 37 Solomon wakes up at dawn, then spends an hour memorising many spells. During this time the Shaman memorises one spell, shapeshifts, and gets away. Solomon is furious. Exp: 710 (+71 10% bonus) New Total: 6034 Solomon levels up HP +5 (Total HP 18) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes